


Screwing With The Time Line

by GreyRabbit94



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Light Dom/sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyRabbit94/pseuds/GreyRabbit94
Summary: You wake up in a strange school ran by a strange bear. The strange students filling this strange game with all of their strange talents seemed rather interesting.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I NEEEEDED TO MAKE SOMETHINF FOR THIS GAME. I haven't seen anything yet with the timeliness and different characters interacting, so there are characters here from v3 and goodbye despair. I may add more in the future who knows.
> 
> This was not proof read, please forgive any errors!!

There was only darkness that sourounded you. Nothingness. Silence. You were alone. Floating in an eternal blackness that held you tightly in its death grip. Almost like a dream you found yourself trapped in. A nightmare. 

A cold brush of something along your skin tugged at your subconscious mind, trying with all its will to force your attention on itself. 

A warm feeling replaced the hard cold that was dragging itself along your arm seconds ago, bringing a smile to your face. That soft warm touch was way more welcoming than that chilling metallic pressure you felt. 

"Ha, did you see that, she tried moving away from you but smiled at me!" 

Hearing a voice near your ear forced your mind into overdrive and practically threw you back into the waking world. A pounding pressure ran along your temple, shooting waves of pain through your head as the voice grew silent. Pain racked your body as your aching joints cracked with each forced movement. 

"Please, do not get up so fast! There is a chance you could have broken something!"  
A soft males voice gently spoke out to you and you desperately searched for it through your blurred sight. The world around you was slowly fading back to normal. The blobs that sourounded you slowly twisted and bent into shapes that looked familiar. Desks, a ceiling, doors among other things you'd grown to recognize letting you know you were in a classroom. You were a bit surprised to see two males standing over you and from the looks on their faces they seemed surprised to see you. 

Something truly odd you noticed belonged to the taller male of the two. His hair was a striking silver color. That was not natural at all. A set of brightly colored blueish grey eyes that sort of matched his strange aesthetic stared down at you with worry. A light blush crept along your cheeks as you slowly backed away to distance yourself from him. He was way to close for comfort. 

"Oh look, you scared her!"  
A voice from beside you chimed in as a hand rested on your shoulder. Your attention was quickly pulled towards the feathering touch that sat so gently on your skin. 

Deep purple eyes locked with your (e/c) orbs, glistening with mischief as he towered over you. "Hey there sleepyhead~ you doing ok?" Before you could process anything the other males voice rang out from besides you, shocking you out of your trance like state. " She needs to be taken to the others, there was no mention of another student coming here.. she needs to be briefed on the situation.." 

Wait, other students? What was going on here. Where were you? Only a few minutes ago you were laying on your bed getting ready to get a good night's rest. 

"Where.." the words forming on your lips were ubrutly cut off by the purple haired male closets to you as he placed a hand over your mouth. 

"I don't see the point in showing her off just yet ~ this game was getting a bit boring, now we have a new player! But.. we shouldn't just stroll into the Cafeteria and present her like a gift. No, we should wait until the perfect moment!" The way his eyes looked down on you as he suggested keeping you a secret almost made you blow a gasket. He was dangerous. 

Sweet beaded along your brow as you yanked his hand from your face, earning you a look of shock from him. Giving him no time to respond you stood tall, shoving him back rudely before backing away from the two figures. 

"What do you mean player? Where am I? Other students? Whats going on here!?"

The one with the silver hair stepped back, holding his hands up defensively as his weird 'friend' just stood there. His relaxed demeanor was damn impressive. How he smirked like a creep while resting his hands behind his head lazily as of he were at home getting comfy. 

"Please, take a deep breath, you must calm down.. I will take you to the others. There is no reason to fear us. Were all trapped here like you."

Trapped? What did he mean by that? How many others are here? Did they all have some sort of connection to each other? 

Scanning his face for any hint of deceit you calmly stepped forward, keeping your fists balled at your sides for good measure. These two didn't look like bad guys, just odd ones. The one guy looked like something out of an old sci-fi movie while the shorter one seemed like an escaped mental patient. The straps on his outfit reminded you of a straight jacket. You could tell it was all just new fashion though. 

"Ok, so what can you fill me in on?" You asked with determination filling your words. Its not often people were put into such a situation. It was almost kind of exciting. That was another issue you had seemed to face from time to time. There wasn't enough excitement in your life, so when traumatic events happened you found it so unbearably thrilling you came to crave it. You tried to hide your masochistic personality by presenting a mask to the world so you wouldn't face ridicule. What a way to live.

"Weeeell... We're all famous actors on a new television show!!" Your eyes glued themselves onto the purple haired male as he chuckled standing tall and proud. There was something off about his words. Some sort of familiarity in the way he would speak, as if hiding the truth from you. A small smirk tugged at the corner of your lips at this discovery. His eyes flashed with something for a split second before he returned your grin with one of his own. The knowingly way he stared at you sent shivers down your spine. He was reading you so well, just as you did him. Interesting. 

There was a strong urge to test the limit of this males imagination, and how far he was willing to go. "Actors? What stations do you work for? Or are you freelance? Why would I be here if I'm not an actor? Not only that, why wouldn't you wanna show others that I am here as well? " The tension in the room grew as you and this stranger kicked the other males presence entirely from the conversation. He sensed it as well and just made his way out of the room most likely to get the others. 

"I am a freelance actor! I'm impressed you could see that! The reason for us not wanting to show you to the others is simple, they worked hard to get here and you popping up would only upset them. Some rando from the streets coming into the most exclusive program the country has to offer for no reason at all. They won't take kindly to you! The reason you're here could have also been a mistake. Unless you're only here to clean up after us~ Staff member!"

The words danced off his tongue with no effort whatsoever. Its almost as if he's been lying his ass off for years. It all came out so naturally you would have believed him if you didn't have a bullshit detector. You only smirked at that quick response before taking a step forward, closing the gap between you both. 

"Oh I can tell you're an actor. How easily you act things out that are thrown at you.. I would also like to say i like the way you make up your own script. You seem to be very intelligent." 

The words you spoke ran through his mind and for the first time in your conversation you saw something genuine flash through his eyes. His tough wall cracked slightly as a light blush swept over his cheeks. But that taste of victory was short lived as he quickly recovered his image leaning over you. "You might be able to learn if you pay enough attention~" The swelling excitement you felt raising in your stomach at his challenge made your eyes swirl in a crazed happiness. This new endeavor was more than enough for you for a long time. You had truly found some game worth playing. The risks you would have to take in order to survive. You could feel it in your blood, chilling you to the bone in the most excellent way. In here it was life or death. That much was obvious to you from the start, but now oh now you could savor it all. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO IS SHE?!?!" The world around you shattered as your eyes tore from the boy leading you to the source of that loud screech. It would be a lie saying you were happy to see others since it interrupted your heated mental battle with your new acquaintance. Your eyes stopped at a rather tall girl with long redish blonde hair. It almost looked pink in certain light. The outfit she had on had you intrigued almost instantly. The cute pink school girl outfit was thrown off by the random leather gear she wore to define her features. Maybe this wasn't such a bad interruption.

"My name is (f/n L/n). Its very nice to meet such skilled actors. This fine young man told me that you are all great actors so if you pull tricks I will know!" You shot a wink at the others that had flooded the hall outside of the room you were found in. Just as you planned, everyone's eyes turned towards the young male that stood next to you. Anger burned in their eyes as the pink blonde stomped her foot down. 

"What the actual fuck Kokichi?! You cum spewing ass! Why the hell would you tell her were all actors! Tell her the damn truth!!" 

His eyes moved to you, as if saying he accepted this challenge before raising his arms over his head. "Whatevs.." The smile that once sat on his face was replaced by a sinister grin. "I lied! None of us here are actors, well except for me that is! Nyehehe~" 

"Hey kokichi, thats not cool.. you shouldn't lie to people like that.." That smooth, deep voice made your heart leap into your throat. Your eyes shot over to see who it belonged to, but not quick enough to shield your eyes from the snear you saw on kokichi's face. Damn, you just gave him ammo. 

A tall green haired male slipped through the crowd of gawking faces before holding his hand out to you. By the gods he was so attractive. The color of his messy hair reminded you of an avocado. You wonderd if he tasted how he looked. Realizing you were staring you shook your head to break you from those type of thoughts before grabbing his hand in yours. He was so warm and his hands had a firm grip on yours causing you to blush. "It's nice to meet you. Didn't think that we'd be seeing anyone else. My names Rantaro Amami." 

You couldn't help it, you may have had a crazy love for anything thrilling but you were still human. A cute guy trapped with you was actually a fantasy of yours for quite some time. You had always secretly read fanfictions online about it. Scenarios just like this one. How lucky could you be? 

"Sorry for the surprise..." a sheepish smirk crossed your face as he released your hand from his. After his heat left you, you felt the need to pull his hand back into yours but fought it since you were being watched from every direction. That humiliation would be a bit too much to deal with right now. Maybe you could meet up with him later. 

Just as you were planning your little meet up with your new crush a loud bang sounded from the hall. Screams of other students filled your ears as the entire building shook.

"WHOS SCREWING WITH MY GAME?"

A loud high pitched voice echoed over the screams of the others students. The entire group went quiet as you stared at the fog rising from the floor. All the lights went off and you all were covered in darkness. A loud bang was heard but no one spoke a word. As you were about to take a breath a spot light flicked on illuminating a little monochromatic bear. 

"YOU THERE!" He pointed an accusing paw at you.  
"YOU'RE SCREWING WITH THE TIME LINE YOU KNOW!! Wait.. how'd ya even get in here?" 

All eyes were on you now, as if you'd been put on a field with a target on your back. Everyone backed away, even the guy you had challenged originally. Why was no one questioning why you were the odd one out? What all did you miss? 

"Actually this is kind of interesting.. I guess we can screw it up more for some fun!! I MONOKUMA SHALL NOW START ENROLLING IN OUR TRANSFER STUDENTS FROM DIFFERENT TIMES OF OUR GAMES!"

The bear vanished within seconds but quickly reamerged facing a large camera that seemed to appear out of the floor. 

"ALRIGHTY FOLKS, LETS BRING IN OUR NEW STUDENTS!!" 

He smashed a large button and flashing lights erupted all around the school. You back up terrified out of your mind, the only thing that kept you grounded was a hand on your shoulder. Slamming your eyes shut, you didn't even bother seeing who it was before you turned around clinging to them for dear life. There was a flash of brilliant white light that blinded everyone before a sharp ringing echoed in your ear. You held the body close to you, interlocking your hands with theirs to keep them close before the dark world of sleep took you. 

A cool breeze washed over your face as you let out a small groan and sat up holding your aching head. It took your eyes a second to adjust to the new scene around you. There were waves, sand ran for what appeared to be miles, and trees sat not to far from you. It was so peaceful there. 

"About time you woke up." You jumped to see the purple haired male that you now knew to be kokichi sitting beside you, still holding your hand. "Good thinking clinging to me like that, but if you have a crush on me you shoulda just said so~."

Your face burned a deep scarlet as you tore your hand from his. The nerve of this little shit and his..almost cute smile. 

"Hey are you two ok?" You whipped around and stared up at the voice. There stood two males, one with soft white hair that sat a frizzy mess atop his head and the other with light brown hair and a rather large cowlick on the center of his head. 

"Here, let's go meet with the others, its gonna be ok." The boy with white hair said softly and you couldn't help but smile at him. 

"Thanks..alright kokichi...we should meet up with everyone and talk about whats happening."


	2. Give Me Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains fluff with our boi Nagito. 
> 
> Sorry for the late update my guys and girls and everyone in-between and nowhere near ❤   
>  This chapter is unedited and has not been proof read, pls excuse any mistakes made!! I've been so busy with my cosplay looks that its taken up most of my time jshshrjdbf sorry again! 
> 
> Now with this story there will be A LOT of fluff with our boys and some poly relationships in the future.

The somber waves danced along the beach creating a beautiful mix of foamy sand and ocean before it swept itself away in its never ending loop. You could taste the salted wind on your tongue as you breathed in. It had been over an hour since the meeting with everyone, but your mind seemed to have blocked out most of what happened as if the mental barrier had stolen most of your memory. 

There was one thing that stuck with you. Well not really a thing but a who. Your eyes made their way up to the white haired male who was seated beside you in the sand. The bright smile that sat on his face was glowing so vibrantly you thought you'd go blind. While he and the other student had found both you and Kokichi on the beach, he seemed to be the only one truly interested in talking to you. That could have been because everyone else had flat out ignored him. Everyone but you at least. He sounded so optimistic during the entire meeting which seemed to piss everyone else off, but not you. Oh no you found his personality very much needed in this situation. Everything that was discussed you found yourself agreeing with almost everything Nagito had said to everyone, even going so far as to stand up for him and defend him when others got angry for his cheerful attitude.

There was just something about this man that you were curious of. He seemed so full of hope. 

"What's wrong (Y/N)? Did I say something weird?" His voice shook you from your thoughts and it dawned on you that once again, you were staring. His grayish blue eyes stared down at your (e/c) ones in awe. Damn it you did it again. How could you keep letting yourself get lost in thought while staring at people, everyone's gonna think your either nuts or love struck! 

"No! Sorry I'm fine! You didn't say anything odd, I was just thinking of the meeting earlier is all. It was pretty cool how you kept seeing the brightside of everything. We need to give these people some kind of hope." 

Something behind his eyes sparked at that comment and you weren't sure if you had liked it or not. Seeing how he reacted you decided to keep praising him, just to test the waters of his mentality. You had already figured out Kokichi to a degree, and this guy here seemed to be quite interesting as well. 

"I'm actually impressed. Seeing how you grasped the situation and still had such a firm hold on your mentality." As you praised him, you noticed that there was not as much as a reaction as before, he still looked pleased but that hidden look of extreme pleasure wasn't glinting in his eyes like before. What was it you had said to make him react that way.

"These people need to know everything will be ok, they need to have hope. You gave them that." His smile widened at your words and before you knew it there it was. That swirl of whatever the hell you saw before behind his eyes. So it was hope that made him feel this?

His body turned to face you, showing he was now completely interested in the conversation. Both of his hands rested on your shoulder as he leaned in closer. Sweat started to bead along his brow as his breathing became erratic. "It seems you do understand! I'm so happy to hear someone such as yourself so entangled in the fine strings of hope. What is hope to you?" 

This was far more interesting than you originally thought. Nagito had gone feral over the topic of hope alone. The way he reacted made your heart race. Pretty soon your face was mirroring his expression. The sweat slipping along your head, dripping down your reddened cheeks as the euphoric feeling gripped your heart and mind. Exciting, how exciting! Without thinking you reached out grabbing both of his hands as if it were going to steady the irradict beating of your heart. 

"Hope is absolute good."   
As your skin touched his he fell silent. A scarlet red dusted over his face as he stared down at you. Nagito's eyes widened as his hands trembled in yours. His eyes swirled with a strange mix of despair and hope at the words that fell from your lips, and the actions you showed him. Someone meant to pave the path for hope chose to touch someone like him. She grabbed his hand, touched his hand, spoke so highly of trash like him. It was unbearably wonderful. 

"You're a tru-"  
"OIII!!! WHATCHA DOING OVER THERE!"  
A loud voice broke your trance like state and you and Nagito tore your eyes from each other just to see a small purple haired trouble maker lurking along the beach. A rather annoyed look sat on his face as he ran over to you and Nagito. To your surprise there was another person tagging along with him. That cute green haired guy from before. You couldn't stop your blush from growing as you spotted him. The way your heart tugged when you noticed how his smile widened once he spotted you was something new to you. Who knows if everyone else noticed it, but the smile he shown you was very different to the one he had shown everyone else. 

"H..hey Rantaro!" Your eyes averted to the other male beside him as your face twisted in disgust. "...Kokichi.." Your face fell as flat as the tone you used to say the shorter males name earning you his smirk. This devious little shit just ruined a fun moment for you and he knew it all to well. The fact was practically scribbled over his forehead 'Kokichi strikes again'. Not like you could be called any different, you were such a sucker for making people happy, and enjoying entertainment of the highest degree even if that made you out to be a bad guy in peoples eyes. 

"WOAH (Y/N) You sure are popular with the guys! Right Rantaro!! I mean these two just met and they're already sweeting over each other! Ew! How creeepy!!" Your face burned a deep red as you shot a glare kokichi's way. This little prick was gonna use Rantaro as a weapon against you any chance he could. That was your first mistake around Kokichi. This guy was clearly someone you'd be unable to show weakness around. Challenging him was a great idea indeed since he would do all he could to make you look foolish. 

"Oh, kokichi don't you know any manners? Where I come from it's important to treat everyone as they are comfortable, I just have not met any of the female students yet. If I remember correctly, you were so engrossed in our conversation when we first met that the other male had managed to sneak away from you and leave the room doing exactly what you said not to do. I don't see how I am at fault for being nice." 

His eyes widened at the realization that you had told nothing but the truth and had still bested him in the argument. Gritting his teeth he crossed his arms over his chest before swaying side to side. The way he moved reminded you of the waves behind him. He seemed to match the movement of the sea without even realizing it. 

"Hey Kokichi, isn't it a good thing she's getting along with everyone? I mean hell, if she makes people feel safe whats the harm in making friends? The situation we've been put in is pretty serious so I'd say the stronger we are the better off."   
The way rantaro spoke about the unity you had created between Nagito and yourself was making your heart swell with joy. This guy really gets it. He's really there for you. 

Nagito's head tilted to the side as he stood tall. His frame easily towered over Kokichi's smaller body, casting quite the shadow over him. Something was off about the way they had stared at each other, there was something there almost like the look between you and the purple haired boy when you met. Challenge. Thats what it was. There was a territorial spark flaring around the two of them as they stared eachother down. Most people wouldn't be able to spot it since they had hid it so well. The way Nagito kindly smiled as if there was not a thing in the world that bothered him and how Kokochi chuckled in response to the other, tossing his arms behind his head."Yea, you shouldn't bully girls, especially this one." Nagito's voice deepened as he finished that sentence. Almost as if he was giving a warning. 

What the hell was it about you that attracted these guys so easily, you had literally just met these two and already they were competing over you. Maybe you had some sort of attracting spell put on you or something crazy like that. No that would be too crazy. Wouldn't it? Maybe not giving the situation. So if thats the case maybe it could work on Rantaro as well. Curious eyes peered sheepishly at the tall green haired male in hopes to see anything hidden behind the look of confusion on his face. It didn't appear to be anything more than that as he stared at the two who were casually bickering back and fourth, one sarcastic reply after the next. Maybe there wasn't anything special about you afterall. 

You let out a small sigh, drawing a pair of green orbs your way. It was almost as if time stopped once more as your eyes met his. His eyes lazily rolled up and down your body as he shot you a smirk that went unseen by Kokichi, but not Nagito. The white haired male grew quiet before he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Oh! (Y/N) would it be ok for us to get Hajime? I'm not sure I wanna wonder the island alone yet, and you seem to be the only other person I know here." He request was confident and strong as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. The look on Kokichis face as he realized he had just been completely removed from the conversation was priceless. The smile of a happy boy had now changed to a large sinister grin. This guy would give him quite the challenge alright.

"Sure! That sounds fun! Let me say goodbye to my friends first ok~" He held a hand up before leaning against a tree, relaxing in the summer breeze. Rantaro chuckled a bit before running his fingers through his hair. "Friends huh? I like that. We all can be friends." Kokochi and Nagito looked confused for a second before small smiles tugged along their lips. 

"Making friends in this situation is just a bad idea, it's gonna end badly you know~" Kokochi sung out, kicking the sand under his feet playfully.

"I disagree." You chimed in smiling brightly. All eyes were on you as you held a hand lightly over your heart. "Something bad happens, but doesn't something good always follow? It may be a bump in the road, but thinking of all the good that can come from this, isn't it amazing. The universe has energy, a balance or energy that is. One negative is always overcome by a positive. It grows and grows and grows until we ourselves are gone. Thats a beautiful thing. Why are we scared when something is coming? Its the balance that saves us."

Nagitos eyes widened, lighting up in excitement once more as his hands began to tremble. He tried his best to hide his expression but it was quickly picked up on by Kokichi. That boy sure was observant. Rantaro was to enraptured by the positivity that you emitted he didn't even notice the two behind him. His eyes twinkled with something as he stared at you curiously. Sweat beaded along your brow as you let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry about that, uhm I'll see you both later ok? Nagito are you ready to go?" He shook his head, quickly returning to his polite demeanor before waving to the others. Well, now they all looked to be hooked on you. There was such sadness hidden behind Kokichi's eyes as you spewed out your little speech. He must be terrified and is trying to hide his fear. 

The both of you walked along the beach side by side in silence for almost a full twenty minutes before he stopped in his tracks. Turning to him you shot him a small smile but it soon melted away into an embarrassed shame filled stare. His face was covered in sweat, and his eyes were shimmering in excitement. "Did you mean what you said? Everything you said earlier, it was about hope wasn't it?" He took a step forward and you took one back. 

His eyes looked almost insane as he made his way closer to you. The closing distance filled your heart with something other than dread. Backing away a bit more you tried to calm yourself as he became erratic. "The fact that despair will always be trampled by the power of hope! You truly understand what it means to pave the path!" You backed up once again but shock overcame you as something hard hit your back. Before you could turn to see what you bumped into his hands slammed beside your head trapping you in place. Your legs trembled as a deep scarlet rose along your cheeks. The heat pooling between your legs spread through your body as the tall male leaned in. His hot breath clouded along your neck while he shuddered with pleasure from your speech. Without thinking your body moved on its own, small fingers tightly gripped his white shirt tugging him closer. The need that built in your eyes was becoming obvious to him. "How is it someone such as yourself feels the need to be attracted to filth like me? I've never seen that look on anyone's face directed towards me." The depth of his voice sent shivers down your spine as you whimpered softly against his cheek. 

"Please.." Was all you managed to say before you felt a hand along the back of your neck, pulling you into a tight embrace. The beating of his heart against your head as he brought you into his arms calmed the excitement inside your mind. "Its getting late, why don't we look for Hajime tomorrow? We should go to our rooms for now." 

This day had gotten better and better with each passing second. First the challenging and fun Kokochi brought you a new form of entertainment. Next that cute mysterious Rantaro gave you butterflies along with a few other things. Now Nagito, the beautifully breath taking male gave you a new hope. You started feeling dizzy from everything happening around you. It was like a dream come true. The way his grayish green eyes settled along your body, pure lust in them made you feel like you were dreaming. He was God like in his beauty and here he was showing such a strong interest in you. How lucky!

"Nagito, can we play a game when we get back?" That must have done it. A switch had flipped in the males head and his preditorial gaze dropped down your body. The hunger grew inside of his mind just as it did yours. How the hell did you feel such attraction to him? It was almost dark now, the sun was quickly fading into the horizon leaving you alone in the shadows with this cute stranger. Lucky. 

Your small fingers traced along his collarbone teasingly, dancing along his cool skin as your other hand wrapped around his waist. Anyone could see he was trying his best to fight off this feeling and remain level headed. Someone like you giving him this treatment was so lucky, this despair coming later would most certainly help bring fourth something absolutely amazing. His mind was frazzled beyond belief as he pulled away from your encouraging touch. "I don't think you realize what you're doing..." What did he just say? Your mind went blank as you stared up at him. Was he denying you, or was he just so full of self doubt that he couldn't comprehend you enjoying his touch. 

"Let me convince you that I am fully aware of my decision." Reaching your arms up, you snake them lovingly around his neck tugging him lower. His hair tickled your exposed skin as you held tightly to him The soft sand under your feet made you slip against him causing him to instinctually catch you. Time slowed as a smile you wore at his reaction was proof enough for him. Taking advantage of his arms holding you, you quickly pulled him to the side knocking you both into the sand. The warmth of the earth under your body from the sun bathing it all day had you purring in comfort. Nagito panted out nervously as he knealed over your sand covered body. His eyes glazed over in lust and curiosity. 

Could this get any better? A strong scent of the sea filled the air around you that you desperately took into your lungs with every passing second. His touch was the only thing you could focus on as your breathing hitched. Gritty bits of rock poked at your underside but you paid no mind to it. No, you were too lost in those beautiful eyes that held you in their captivating hold. They had glown brighter than the stars over your heads. Serene was all you could use to describe this moment. Earlier the only thing you felt was lust for this boy, but now seeing him once more in the light of the night it had changed. The way he so carefully caught you, not to hurt you as if you were something precious to him. 

Placing your hand on his cheek you gave him a kind smile, leading his face to yours in your palm. Allowing your eyes to slip shut you pressed your lips to his. All senses spiked up as you felt his warm lips on yours. A familiar sweet taste of soda lined his lips giving you a small glimpse into his past. The way his hands climbed along your hip, curving around your waist as they held you in place. That euphoric high rose inside of you as you felt his tongue sweep along your bottom lip. Without a word of protest you allowed him entree, quickly sliding your tongue along his. There it was again, but stronger this time. It was a sweet cola taste that coated your tongue. You wondered how you tasted to him in your shared experience.

Komaeda pulled away without warning, breathing heavily before looking away. Embarrassment stained his pale features as he wiped a string of saliva from his lip. Cool grey eyes looked down at you once more as he adjusted his body weight over you. Something hard brushing against your inner thigh shocked you back into reality. Thats why he had pulled away. It may have been too fast for him since the two of you had just met. "It's ok, we can stop if you want! Maybe we should slow it down. I do really like you, but we can do whatever you like." 

"HEY!! WHATS GOING ON OVER THERE!!" 

Both of your bodies tossed around on the sand at the surprise of the sudden voice. Nagito struggled to move off of your body before the other student could see the position they were just in. You on the other hand rolled out from under him with ease. An idea popped into your head and you rolled into a small wave, wetting your body.   
Nagito shot up getting the idea before looking over at the stranger running towards them. It was a short brown haired male in a white jacket and a red scarf.

"HOW SCA-"  
"THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME!!"

The small male was taken aback by your sudden outbursts. Looking over at him you faked a cough, clearing the water off your head with your wrist. "I.. went out to far and barely made it back to land...this guy helped me! Please don't think bad of him.. he had only saved me from drowning!" 

Nagito quickly feigned exhaustion before taking off his trench coat and wrapping it around your shoulders. "It's a good thing the waves brought you back to the beach, I might not have seen you otherwise."

This strange student eyes both of you suspiciously. He took note of the sand on your body and the wetness as well so you obviously had been in the water. Looking as though he was second guessing his thoughts he ran a comb through his hair.   
"My apologies~ So, I should probably introduce myself properly. I am Teruteru Hanamura the ultimate cook. Nice to meet ya!" 

Relief at the others gullible nature washed over you as you and Nagito both stood tall in the sand. You dusted the mud from your outfit the best you were able to at that moment before gripping the green coat on you. Guilt had racked your head as you peered up at Nagito. Damn, he got his coat all messy trying to cover for you. 

"Hey, I'm Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate lucky student. I know what you're thinking, that's-"   
"A wonderful talent. Hello Hanamura, my name is (F/N) (L/N), I was known as the Ultimate makeup artist, but I gave it up years ago.. honestly I have no clue how I ended up getting mixed in with hopes peak."

Both their eyes went wide as they stared at you, bewildered at the sudden confession. Absolute silence washed over you three as you all stood in place watching each other. The meeting you all held previously told you all you needed to know. All of these students were ultimates in one way or another. You used to be one, but had to give up your talent for the sake of...what was it again? Trying to remember was impossible but you knew you had to give up your passion. 

Teruteru looked you up and down a sly grin sat on his face as he combed back his hair. His eyes seemed to be glued to one area in particular. Following his gaze you noticed that the blue shirt you had adorned was completely see through and he was staring at your chest the entire time. The worse thing about this situation was you tended to not wear a bra due to the pain in your shoulders and back. This little perv was staring at your exposed chest in plain sight without a single hint of remorse on his face. 

Snapping your hand up you roughly slapped the side of his cheek so hard it echoed across the beach. Shaking hands grabbed Nagito's jacket and forced the zipper together. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" A bit of blood oozed from his nose as he held the abused area of his face. Nagito quickly grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer to him. His eyes scanned the other male with a hateful glare before he stormed off with you right on his heel. 

"The nerve of that guy staring me up and down like that after he just saw me drowning. Well.. kinda." You let out a small chuckle before taking your arm back from Komaeda's hand. "Thank you Nagito. I mean that. "Why don't we just make our way to the dorms, I kinda want a shower."


End file.
